GoZyuJin
GoZyuJin (豪獣神, Gōjūjin, Brave Beast God) is the main mecha of Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver, that is created from the powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers and Abarangers. The cockpit of the mecha is the standard Gokaiger base, but altered to accommodate Gokai Silver's anchor motif, as well as two steering wheels, each functioning to its corresponding arm. Modes It has three modes that are accessed by inserting the following Ranger Keys in a slot between the steering wheels; the TimeFire Key transforms it into GoZyu Drill, the DragonRanger Key transforms it into GoZyu Rex, and the AbareKiller Key transforms it into GoZyuJin. GoZyuDrill GoZyuDrill '(豪獣ドリル, ''Gōjū Doriru, Brave Beast Drill): The Timerangers' Greater Power is apart of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) as a part of his mecha. The Greater Power of the Timerangers is granted to him by Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), where it is incorporated into GoZyuDrill, where it is summoned from the 31st century, functioning much like the Timerangers' TimeJets. It is summoned from the future by inserting the TimeFire Ranger Key into the Gokai Cellular and then pressing the TimeFire symbol three times ("000") and then the Gosei Knight symbol ("Call"). When another Timeranger key is used in GoZyuDrill mode, it allows the mech to travel to another time period instead of merely the typical journey from the 31st to 21st centuries. GoZyuRex '''GoZyuRex (豪獣レックス, Gōjū Rekkusu, Brave Beast Rex): The Zyurangers' Greater Power is apart of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari as a part of his mecha. The Greater Power of the Zyurangers is granted to him by Burai (DragonRanger), where it is incorporated into GouZyu Rex, where it is is used for ground combat. While it it isn't very strong or has a vast combat move pool, it is faster than GoZyuJin. While it was used only once, the DragonRanger Key has the ability to summon GoZyuJin in GoZyuRex mode from the future, not having to transform from GoZyu Drill form. GoZyuJin GoZyuJin (豪獣神, Gōjūjin, Brave Beast God): The Abarangers' Greater Power is apart of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari for his mecha, GoZyuJin. The Greater Power of the Abarangers is granted to him by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), who also had given Gai his GokaiSilver Ranger Key and the Gokai Cellular. In terms of combat power and prowess, GoZyuJin is the strongest of the three forms. Attacks In GoZyuRex mode it is able to fire lasers from its mouth called GoZyu Lasers. When in GoZyuJin mode it can open up the drill on it's right arm to reveal a trident that can deliver a powerful strike in Trident Mode and be turned into a shield by spinning the two halves of the drill in Shield Mode. Its main final attack is called GoZyu Triple Drill Dream '(豪獣トリプルドリルドリーム, ''Gōjū Toripuru Doriru Dorīmu, Brave Beast Triple Drill Dream). It is performed by inserting the TimeFire, DragonRanger and AbareKiller Ranger Keys into the three slots. The drill in the cockpit begins to spin and the three forms of the GoZyuJin appears, each attacking the opponent with it's drill. '''Greater Power-caused Finishers *When using the AbareKiller Key alone, GoZyuJin can use the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin (ゴーカイ電撃ドリルスピン, Gōkai Dengeki Doriru Supin, Gokai Blitzkrieg Drill Spin), an attack that is similar to AbarenOh's signature finishing attack. *When the main 5 Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dairanger Keys, GokaiOh charges immense levels of Qi within it, then infuses the energy into GoZyuJin for the Gokai GoZyu Qi-Power Bomber '(ゴーカイ豪獣気力ボンバー ''Gōkai Gōjū Kiryoku Bonbā) charge attack, where GoZyuJin (backed by GokaiOh) attacks drill arm-first through the target. *When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GoZyuJin, it performs 'GoZyu Eidan '(豪獣鋭断, Gōjū Eidan; Brave Beast Fierce Cut), a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus's signature finisher. Dairanger Greater Power.jpg|Dairanger Greater Power: Gokai GoZyu Qi-Power Bomber GouJyu Eidan.jpg|Gingaman Greater Power: GoZyu Eidan GoZyu GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Powers of the Abarangers with all of the '''Abaranger Keys, GokaiOh exchanges arms with GoZyuJin to become GoZyu GokaiOh(豪獣ゴーカイオー Gōjū Gōkaiō, Brave Beast GokaiOh). In this form is Gai's cockpit moved to GokaiOh's, appearing in front of Marvelous'. At first Gai though that the Abarangers Powers only created GoJyuJin, but when Yukito Sanjyou appeared he revealed to the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai had not told them everything and that GokaiOh could also use the Abaranger Keys. The formation is similar to the "Blastasaur Armament" formations used by Abarenoh GoZyu Gokaioh's finishing attacks are the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin (ゴーカイ電撃ドリルスピン, Gōkai Dengeki Doriru Supin) in the way AbarenOh used to unleash his finisher, and the Gokai Rex Drill '(ゴーカイレックスドリル, ''Gōkai Rekkusu Doriru), which has the drill arm slash the target, then the Rex head arm bites the target. Other Formations 'Kanzen GokaiOh '(カンゼンゴーカイオー, Kanzen Gōkaiō, Complete GokaiOh) is the combination of GokaiOh, GoZyuJin, and Machalcon with the Greater Power of the Gokaigers, the Kanzen Soul, is used and inserted into Machalcon. Kanzen Gokaioh can use the '''Kanzen Drill (カンゼンドリル, Kanzen Doriru) slash attack with it's right arm and the Kanzen Missiles (カンゼンミサイル, Kanzen Misairu) attacks from the left-sided fingers. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing move is the Gokai Kanzen Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンバースト, Kanzen Gōkai Bāsuto), where the over-sized left fist is fired off of Kanzen GokaiOh and strikes the opponent with enough force to go through it. Trivia *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gai used the DragonRanger Key, summoning GoZyuRex, instead of GoZyuDrill. This is related to when V-Rex needed to go into the past back in Timeranger. *Despite being based on the Timerangers' Greater Power, the GoZyuDrill doesn't share much design element with the Timerangers' TimeJets, outside of being sent from the future. *GoZyuJin's design is highly reminiscent of not one, but three robots from the ''Transformers: Beast Wars ''series, namely Megatron (head and tail as arms in robot mode), Dinobot (spinning tail weapon that can split open) and Galvatron (drill tank mode).